


Home

by MissAllySwan



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Emily came back to save JJ. But will she return to London or will someone convince her to stay?
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 13





	Home

**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

Emily grinned as she stepped into her former work place. She didn't think she would be back because of what happened with Doyle and everything. But JJ was in trouble and she needed to save her. And knowing a little more than Hotch and everyone else did, they needed her more than ever.

Everyone was happy to see her despite the current situation. Even Alex Blake, who didn't even know her. She had heard things about Prentiss and seeing her in action proved everything to be correct. Morgan and Penelope were even happier to see her; same as Rossi.

Hotch was focused on the job, but Emily knew he was happy to see her, even with his concern for JJ. But there was something wrong when Emily saw one other person; Reid.

He didn't even grin when she came in and he tried to keep his distance from her. When they were talking about the situation together, Reid said as little as possible to her and anything he could to the other agents.

"Blackbird?" Penelope and Reid questioned when they saw it coming from her computer. They had no idea what it meant.

"It's JJ." Emily said and they turned to see the agent. Reid quickly left the room, seeing her and she sighed. She figured it was the stress; but she was wrong.

* * *

They had gotten JJ back and Hastings was dead. Cruz was in the hospital, stable. And they could relax for a little bit and have a little fun for a few hours before Emily would return to London.

They clinged drink glasses and laughed. They were glad JJ was okay and that Emily was back with them for a little while; all but Reid.

She looked at him, he was standing next to Morgan and Hotch, but then walked away to the bar. Emily frowned, she wondered what was wrong. He seemed off ever since she got involved. Since she was helping with the case, when she arrived, and whenever she was around.

She sighed, putting her drink on the table and heading in Reid's direction. "JJ's going to be okay." Emily said, it was the first thing that popped into her head.

"Yeah." He mumbled and started to walk away, but she grabbed his arm.

"Wait." Emily said and Reid sighed, but turned to her. He looked the same; like he wasn't happy or changed by her being there. She was happy to see all of them and he was the only one that seemed like he wasn't. "It seems like you are the only that isn't happy to see me since I got here. You've been trying your best to avoid me.

Reid didn't respond and Emily sighed. "Reid—"

"If I don't avoid you, it's going to make things harder." Reid replied.

"What?"

"It was hard enough when you left the first time for the position Clyde gave you….and now you are ready to leave again." Reid replied. "I am trying to make less painful."

"I know, I hate being so far away from all of you, but—look I miss all of you guys and I know you guys miss me—" Reid cut her off.

"It's not the same with everyone else." Reid stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I love you, Emily." Reid said and that was when Emily's confusion turned into shock. "I have for a long time. And yes, I have been avoiding you since you got here and no matter how much I want to be how everyone else is. Happy to see you and laugh and whatever, I can't because in a few hours you will be gone and I will start hurting all over again. Like when you left the first the time."

Emily couldn't believe she was hearing this. Reid _loved_ her?

"You never said—"

"Because I didn't want to feel the hurt of the rejection because I know that you didn't—" Reid was cut off, by Emily kissing him. "…love me back." Now he was in shock, for once the genius was wrong about something.

"I missed you the most." She whispered. "I have missed all of you and even my job."

"I thought—"

"I think what I needed was a little away. A little more time was all I needed." Emily replied. "I knew that as soon as I got back. It felt like it did when I started. It felt…right." Reid smiled at her, even though there was a problem.

"But I don't think I have an option now."

"Talk to Hotch and Rossi, we'll—"

"I don't want them to go through the same things I put them through again." Emily said.

"We're a family and I don't think they'll find having you back." Reid said, but Emily didn't know what they could do. They had Alex now and didn't want to take anything away from her. And she didn't know how the team would react. " _I want you back."_

They kissed again and this time they could hear reactions coming from Morgan. They looked over and then went over to them. "Prentiss and pretty boy? When did this happen?" Morgan teased.

"Please tell me you're not leaving too?" Penelope asked Reid.

"No." Reid replied.

"I'm coming home." Emily said. "I might have to stick around for this one…and all of you. If that's okay."

"What about your job?" JJ asked.

"I would rather be here with you guys. I think I just needed some time after what happened." Emily explained.

"I think we have a solution for that." Rossi said.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2014, long before she returned to take Hotch's job. Again not my best writing, but I thought I would share.


End file.
